


I'll put you in your place.

by catawhumpus (ironmermaidens)



Series: Crown AU [7]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, References to past trauma, Swordplay, conditioned behaviors, hc crown au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmermaidens/pseuds/catawhumpus
Summary: Hels and Evil X’s sparring session brings up uncomfortable emotions for both of them.
Series: Crown AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I'll put you in your place.

"Pretend that I'm him."

Evil X's face flickers, from apprehension, to fear, to determination, to rage. Hels sees the trembling in his jaw disappear as it is set, watches his eyes light up as he imagines the hell he would put his King through if he had the chance.

"What do you want to do to him?"

Evil X grips the rapier in his hand tight, curls his lip. Hels knows what Evil X wants to do to Wels. He wants to rip him to pieces, bit by bit, and enjoy the way he screams for mercy. Hels would want that too, if Wels had put him through even half of what he'd put Evil X through. He does want it.

"Do it to me."

Evil X doesn't give him a moment to prepare before launching forward, thrusting his sword directly for Hels's breastplate. Hels parries, steps back as Evil X slices at the spot he'd just been standing in. His form is sloppy, unfocused. He doesn't know how to hold a sword, can't remember how to hold a dagger. Hels could have disarmed him several times in the last handful of seconds alone. He doesn't take the opportunity. This isn't about him. 

Evil X staggers after him, another slash of his sword that Hels blocks making him snarl in frustration. It thrills Hels to see that expression on Evil X's face, like a feral creature who had never bared the burden of shackles upon his wrists. He can almost pretend he hadn't, like this. Evil X swings his blade again and it meets Hels's with a sharp sound that rings in his ears.

"Good," Hels says. "Keep going."

Evil X growls and swings his sword as he had the last time, right against Hels's waiting blade with another metallic  _ clang! _ He hits it again, as if frustrated with his own incompetence, shouting as he does. Hels sees sweat beading on his brow, a flush across his cheeks, fire in his eyes. He swings in a diagonal arc, and Hels dodges to the side.

_ "Stop! Moving!" _ Evil X demands. Hels smirks, steps backwards away from Evil X's blade and earns another frustrated scream for it. His heart leaps in excitement and Hels brings his sword down on Evil X in a forward slash. Evil X stumbles back, clumsily knocking the sword away with his own. 

He glares, steps back into the space he'd vacated defiantly, close, too close, and he responds with a slash of his own. Hels parries it, his instincts kicking in, screaming at him to defend himself. He listens before his sense can catch up to him, his elbow burying itself into Evil X's gut, winding him as Hels shoves him away.

He realizes his mistake as the other's sword clatters to the ground and Evil X falls to his knees beside it, one arm wrapped around his middle and the other scrambling against the stone floor as he gasps for breath. Hels stands above him in victory, his heart pounding against his armor, a sick feeling rising in his throat.

"I—I apologize..." He hears Evil X wheezing, trembling, no longer the wild, uncaged animal he had been. He was the consort again, kneeling before his King, waiting for his punishment, too obedient, too broken to fight back anymore. "I apologize... for my transgressions... My King..."

Hels swallows hard as he watches the consort prostrate himself before his feet, gasping hard through his fear. "I apologize... I accept... I accept... whatever punishment... you deem fit... for my behavior..."

His sword is still in his hand, he knows he could do it, do whatever he wanted, do as he had so many years ago. He stands over the consort, as he once had, looks down on him as he once had. He grips his sword tightly as he once had.

_ I'll put you in your place. _

He remembers vividly the way the consort pupils turned to pinpricks at his words, the tremor of hands, the wobble of his lip as he held back tears. He remembers the screams. He remembers the blood. And he doesn't need to remember the way the consort begged for his mercy.

"I will endure to not misbehave again," He croaks. "Please..."

Hels blinks, swallows hard against bile. He kneels, and sets his sword aside, not bothering to properly sheath it. "Evil Xisuma."

Evil X flinches at the sound of his own name. "Please..."

"Look at me, Evil X," Hels says. Evil X whimpers but obeys, raising his head until his eyes meet Hels's. "We're done for today. No more."

He offers Evil X his hand, waits patiently through the myriad emotions that pass his face. How sad to think that even this brief contemplation was an improvement from the consort who, only weeks earlier, would have been eager to obey any command whether it was spoken or not. 

Finally, he reaches up, hesitantly taking Hels's hand with his own. Hels pulls Evil X to his feet, holds on as he finds his balance again, then pats Evil X on his shoulder. Evil X tenses at his touch, warily eying his hand. 

Hels tilts his head, watches him until finally Evil X takes a deep breath and wretches his shoulder out of Hels's grip. He takes another step back, just out of his reach, and glances at Hels's face, nearly defiant as his eyes ask Hels what he'll do about it.

A minute smile forms on his lips.

"Let's find Xisuma," Hels says. "I'm sure he would like some company for tea."

Evil X relaxes a fraction. He nods.

"Tea sounds nice..."


End file.
